


Possession

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Metaphors, Blood, Brother/Sister Incest, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Knives, Love, Murder-Suicide, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Purple Prose, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was hers and now he was going to belong to her forever, not Edith, her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Lucille glanced over at Thomas then snarled to herself, two days since she killed Edith and he was still moping about it. He was supposed to come back to her after the bitch was dead.

"Thomas come here."

Her beautiful dove rose from the kitchen table to walk over to the counter with heavy steps. Lucille lifted his head to reveal sorrowful sapphire eyes and brushed a stray onyx curl from the alabaster forehead. She kissed him until his lips moved with hers then pulled away, "You love me don't you, Thomas ?"

"Of course I do, Lucille."

"You belong to me ?"

He hesitated before saying, "I do."

Her poor little brother, he'd been in so much emotional pain for far too long. Thomas couldn't worry about her, the house, their money problems nor his inappropriate sadness if he were dead. Surreptitiously, she'd reached for the knife that she'd positioned behind herself on the counter. Now she swung the knife forward and wings of feathery crimson spread across his blouse as he gasped.

Gently, she lowered him to the chipped, dirty, white-tiled floor and murmured, "You don't have to worry, everything will be alright now, Thomas, you'll see." then pulled the knife from his heart. It was a little thing to slit her own throat mixing their blood as she lay beside him. He was hers, he had always been hers, and now he was going to belong to her forever, not Edith, her.


End file.
